The present invention relates to improved thin sheet apparatus structures as well as fluid flow devices containing these thin sheet apparatus structures. Such structures and devices have broad application, for example in filters, dialyzers, and heat exchangers, and it is contemplated that they may be particularly useful as electro-chemical cells, e.g. as used in batteries, fuel cells, electrolyzers and other such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,631 describes various types of framed electrodes containing means for supplying or draining liquids along the edges of the electrodes and specifically describes thin sheet apparatus structures containing a series of supply and drainage orifices with microchannels connecting these orifices with a conductive central area. U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,003 describes various types of fuel cell arrangements which contain framed electrodes in which the frames contain various supply and drainage orifices with connecting channels. These prior art references more particularly show various types of electrode structures which contain insulative frame areas and conductive central areas. While these structures do contain various orifice and channeling systems for the conveyance of fluids, it should be noted that the central areas are made of porous, mesh, goffered or lattice type material, either expanded or embossed sheet material, or cast or otherwise three-dimensionally formed material. Also, while these prior art devices are designed for carrying two different fluids through the system at a given time, it should be noted that the orifices for the first and second fluids passing therethrough respectfully are adjacent to one another and the possibility of leakage and contamination is, therefore, somewhat significant. Thus, there has been a need in the art for a thin sheet apparatus which can be used in fluid flow devices, e.g. electrochemical cells, which will, first, reduce or eliminate the need for the formation of lattices, grooves, or goffering on the surface of the conductive central areas, and second, minimize the possibility of contamination by the first fluid into the second, and vice versa.